The End
by OneWingedAngel070993
Summary: L goes to purgatory to confront Kira one last time.


**Author Note: **Thought I'd come up with this after watching the last episode :) Hope you like it and please leave a review.

**The End**

L looked at his dying friend with mixed feelings, he'd been right all along but why didn't he feel happy? Everything was done and he got what he deserved, didn't he? L turned away and disappeared back to the endless void he'd been trapped in since his death. Was this purgatory? It sure as hell felt like it, a vast expanse of nothingness with nothing and no one to keep you company. "So you got stuck here too?" the voice sounded familiar and L smiled as Mello made his way over.

"You used it didn't you?" L replied turning to stare at what had become of his successor. There was a burn mark on the side of his face but that was about it, he had a mile long grin on his face that L had always found rather strange on him.

"Yeah, but hey at least Near caught Kira," he said and L nodded. "Do you think _he'll _be here too?" L knew exactly who Mello was referring to but didn't reply straight away. Instead he looked on as another figure approached, Teru Mikami or Kira X.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked looking around at the nothingness. Mello laughed but L did not join in, what was there to laugh about? The only reason L was here was to see Light one last time; he'd made a deal and now here he was, waiting. Mikami seemed a little scared which amused Mello to no end, L remained quite while they talked.

"Didn't you read the rules, this is purgatory my friend," Mello said before laughing hysterically.

"Purga… I shouldn't be here, those people deserved to die even if God was a fake." This received another laugh from Mello as L began pacing. He wished Watari was here or at least someone he could talk to. Sighing he put his hands in his pockets and stared ahead at the vast nothingness.

_Light knew the time had come, he'd lost. "If I could go back…" he began as darkness slowly overtook him "…I never would've picked it up."_

Misa knew it was the only way. On top of the tower she could see the whole city; people went about their daily lives while she had no life to go back to. Now that Light was gone there was only one thing left. She stepped towards the edge and…

Takada knew where she was going, how could she have been so stupid? Light had been evil from the very start, he'd used both her and Misa and now here she was stuck in purgatory with only herself for company.

_Light walked around in the darkness but couldn't find anything, was this purgatory? He continued on until he saw a speckle of light in the darkness. He ran towards it desperately as the faces of the people he'd killed flashed through his mind. "No!" he screamed running as fast as his legs could go. The last face he saw was his father's and that made him stop in his tracks. _

"_I'm disappointed with you son. Think of what you could've accomplished if you'd left that notebook alone, I'd be alive and we'd be happy. Well we'll never have that now." With that he was gone and Light couldn't help but scream. The light flickered in the distance as if mocking him. Enraged by his father's words Light ran on until eventually he got to the light._

L didn't know what to expect as Light Yagami came racing towards them like a madman. Mikami didn't even acknowledge Light's presence and instead turned away and looked around some more.

"You finally made it, Kira," L said and Light flinched at the name.

"What are you doing here Ryuuzaki?" he asked but L just shook his head and smiled. Light was about ready to punch L in the face when Mello came over and kicked him in the leg.

"That was for Matt you bastard!" the young man screamed before kicking him again one more time. It was strange, Light couldn't feel the pain. So instead of wincing or screaming he laughed, not stopping until L addressed him.

"Light Yagami, the reason I came was to see you one last time. To say goodbye, you were a good friend Light despite everything. Well, goodbye." L turned to leave when Light stopped him.

"Wait; at least tell me your real name first. I never got the chance to look in the Death Note and see," he said and L smiled. Mikami turned and looked at them as did Mello.

"I guess I owe you that at least, as your friend. It's Lawliet if you must know." He took two more steps before stopping again. "Oh and Light…"

"Yeah," Light replied stepping forward.

"Do you know gods of death love apples?"

**Author Note: **A bit of an open ended story but I'd rather let you make up your own mind about what happens next. I'm planning on writing a longer Death Note story anyway until then enjoy :)


End file.
